Someone Please Help, We're Stuck In A Tree
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: Pilots 01 and 02 have a nice conversation when their parachutes get stuck in a tree. (Rated for language)


Author's Note -- Woot! ^_^ Hi, there! Seph is supposed to be writing an Englsih essay and completing her Maths notebook, but instead she is writing a fanfic! Is this due to some angsty teenage-rebellion issue, you ask? Why, no it's not! Thanks for asking, though.  
  
I'm not really sure where the idea for this came from, but Miri just happened to think of it as a spur of the moment thing. *Pokes her muse, who growls angrily in return* She's still a bit angry about the failure of Pros and Cons of Your High School Alma Mater. But that's beside the point: Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
Site: Http://www.geocities.com/sephlorraine/begin.html  
  
  
Warning: Shounen ai 1+2, Language, Silliness, a bit of OOC.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even think you even thought that I even thought or really did or ever will actually own it. So therefore, no. We will not buy your cookies, damn little girl scouts. *Spastic eye-twitching*  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone Please Help, We're Stuck In A Tree  
By: Seph Lorraine  
  
  
  
  
"I am a tree... I am becoming one with the tree. I feel the tree... I am the tree..."  
  
"...?"  
  
"Hey, Heero. Do I look like a tree?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"...What was that one supposed to mean?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aa... I didn't think so either."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
There was a choked sound from the dark-haired pilot, and if one was really listening, it sounded kind of like a laugh. "..."  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Was that a laugh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Did Heero-fucking-Yuy just fucking laugh at me?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I see absolutely nothing funny about this."  
  
The choked laughing sound became 0.5 percent louder on the decibal scale.  
  
"...You're being awfully cruel, spandex-boy."  
  
An icy blue glare from the dark-haired pilot.  
  
"What!?" Violet eyes went wide in mock-disbelief, "The only time you -ever- let out a laugh, and you have to do so to--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I don't see any reason to be quiet. Considering our situation, I would think it best to be screaming our heads off just about now. We're out in the middle of nowhere. If we're not loud, no one will ever find us." The braided pilot fidgeted in his straps.  
  
"..."  
  
"And since you're not exactly a very loud person, someone has to get the job done!"  
  
"Have you ever considered acknowledging the fact that we were set to land on an OZ base, and we happened to run into this problem only metres away from our exact landing spot?" The dark-haired boy glared, "If anyone did find us it would be the soldiers stationed out here, and that happening is not an event in our favour."  
  
"I take it you don't fancy bondage? Whips and chains?" He lifted an eyebrow, giving the dark-haired pilot a hooded glance, "Oh come on, Hee-chan. Where's the fun in that?"  
  
There was yet another icy glare from Wing's pilot.  
  
The next few minutes were relatively silent as Heero sat, or shall we say 'hung', looking just emotionless as ever... If not the slightest bit lost.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hi, Duo."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"I'm high." There was a burst of giggles from the braided pilot as he looked down below him and began rocking his feet back and forth.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Another few minutes of relative silence passed between the two, Heero still glancing around at their situation, pondering over a way out.  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"How did we end up in a tree anyway?" The braided pilot gave his partner a questioning glance.  
  
"...I'm not quite sure of that, myself. Trowa must have made a miscalculation when judging our landing spot, and somehow..." He paused, trying to think of something, and quickly gave up, "Shut up, baka."  
  
"I knew it--!"  
  
"Then why did you ask?" The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"--Damn that clown! He did it on purpose, I tell ya! Ever since I took his gel, he's been all silently planning my demise--"  
  
"--I thought his hair looked a bit... flat... today." Heero mildly commented.  
  
"...!"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Damn me if you're being talkative today, Hee-chan." The American quirked a thin eyebrow.  
  
"You've already been damned."  
  
"Then fuck me."  
  
"...?" The Japanese boy blinked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Er... That came out wrong."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heh, heh.... Oh, Jeebus."  
  
The tree top went back to silence once more.  
  
It was a relatively high distance from the ground, where the two boys hung from the tree. Things had been going smoothly, until the two pilots were nearing the landing spot and their parachutes somehow began to tangle. Inevitably, a very large limb, very high up from the ground, caught them, suspending them in mid air in the tight air-suits, practically unable to move at all. There was no way to get out of the tangle.  
  
Each of the pilots was silently frustrated at the fact that both were unable to reach a knife to cut the ropes, or just slip out of the suit and climb down (not that this was one of those easily climable trees-- oh no, infact they hung from the closest branch to the ground, and a fall from such a height was deadly to a human being.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have taken the parachutes." The Wing pilot muttered.  
  
Duo nodded, "Yea, just landing he plane would have been a lot easier."  
  
"No, I was talking about free-fall."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're a fucking psycho. Stay the hell away from me." Duo blinked, "Heero, even you can't be lucky enough to survive such a high fall without a parachute a second time. The first time, you almost died, and none of us are about to let that happen again."  
  
There was a deep sigh from the dark-haired boy, as he lowered his head to a sort of lifeless dangle, his blue eyes watching the ground.  
  
"And, of course, now you get silent on me." Duo sighed as well and frowned at his partner, "One day you'll have to get used to the fact that people care about you, and they're going to watch out for you through all you do-- whether you like it or not."  
  
"Hn."  
  
A hesitant silence fell before the braided boy spoke again, "...How about you, Hee-chan?" He paused again, "Do you care for us?"  
  
The Japanese pilot paused, his body tensing, but he did not raise his head.  
  
"..."  
  
Duo waited, but the Wing pilot gave no reply. He release a sigh, just a tint of pain stabbing at his chest, and he flicked it away, trying to ignore it, "It's ok if you don't. We don't really expect you to."  
  
That tiny little pain was multiplying quickly, and it was getting fastly hard to ignore, then the the dark-haired boy spoke.  
  
"No..." He made no move to lift his head, and continued to face the ground.  
  
The American was silent, listening to his partner with an intent violet gaze.  
  
"I suppose I do..." He paused, lifting his head to face the braided pilot, "...I just never really thought about it before."  
  
Unable to stop the large grin from spreading across his face, Duo managed to resist trying to hug the dark-haired boy. He couldn't exactly move at the moment, so if would have been really weird if he had.  
  
Silence fell again, and Heero leaned back in his straps, looking off into the distance, and breathing softly, "You're amazing, Duo."  
  
The violet-eyed boy turned his head down, trying to fight the bright red blush that threatened to cover his cheeks, when he felt his humour return, he turned to Heero and gave him a cheeky grin, "I love you to, Hee-chan."  
  
The dark-haired pilot lifted an elegant eyebrow, and gazed at the boy in an intense manner, and suddenly Duo's suit grew 50º hotter, "Seriously?"  
  
"Do I lie?" Now the braided pilot was definately blushing, but it was no use hiding it now. He had to tell sometime.  
  
Without hesitation the dark-haired boy nodded, a smirk curving at the edge of his thin lips, "I love you, too."  
  
It was Duo's turn to quirk an eyebrow, "Seriously?"  
  
"I was told to always follow my emotions. And my emotions tell me that it's an affirmative." Despite his partner's look of utter shock, the Japanese boy looked completely at leisure, if not more casually relaxed than usual.  
  
There was a pause as Duo took his in, "Do you even know how much I want to reach over there and kiss you, right now?"  
  
Then came that strange choked-laughter from the usually silent pilot, as his icy blue eyes filled with an unusal sort of teasing gleam.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at? I'm dead serious!"  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're currently stuck in a tree. Even if you could, now is not the time for that."  
  
"Then you know what that means?"  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow in questioning response.  
  
"We need to get down, immediately."  
  
"...We could yell?"  
  
"That works for me."  
  
"On the count of three..."  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP--"  
  
"I didn't say three yet, baka!"  
  
"Then say it already!"  
  
"Ichi, ni, san."  
  
"...?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!!! GET US DOWN FROM HERE!!!"  
  
"I don't think they heard you. You'll need to be louder."  
  
Duo took a deep breath and shot the Japanese boy a dark glance, "Fine, then."  
  
"Eins, zwei, drei."  
  
"Where the fuck do you learn all of these languages?!"  
  
"Nine, sixty, thrity-two, three."  
  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! WE'RE STUCK IN A TREE!"  
  
  
  
  
OWARI ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Miri: There. You've finally written something of value.  
  
Seph: *Cheers* Yay! I like it! I'm so proud!  
  
Miri: You should be. Here I am working my ass off for you, and  
what do I ever get for it? You damn well, better be proud.  
  
Seph: *Frowns suddenly* Oh no! I left my poor unfortunate  
Wu-Bear out! NOOO--  
  
Miri: We'll make it up to him. ^_^  
  
Seph: --OOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Blinks* What did you say?  
  
Miri: Next we're writing a Wufei fic!   
  
Seph: ... You mean I'M writing a Wufei fic.  
  
Miri: Precisely.  
  
Seph: ... YAY!!!  
  
  
  
  
Reviews are very welcome and greatly appreciated. 


End file.
